


Shelter from the rain

by Saku015



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Rain, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are caught in a sudden downpour, so they has to find shelter - which results in Yamaguchi skipping serving practice.





	Shelter from the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Rain.  
5\. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

No matter how much they hurried, by the time they reached the Tsukishima residence, both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were soaked and frozen to their core by the time they reached the Tsukishima residence. Tsukishima literally shoved Yamaguchi inside, before closing the door.

”Bruh, it is really cold outside,” Yamaguchi said with his teeth clattering.

”Of course, idiot. It is raining,” Tsukishima answered, but stepped behind the smaller boy and started rubbing his arms nonetheless. 

The downpour came out of nowhere. They were at their parting place when the sky fell down, making them become drenched. However, there was a positivity of the sudden raining – Yamaguchi had to skip his serving practice. Yes, Tsukishima knew that he was childish and lame, but he just could not stand how fondly his boyfriend talked about his teacher.

”Ah!” Yamaguchi gasped as a thought popped up in his mind. ”I have to call Shimada-san to tell him I can’t make it today!”

He didn’t have the time to do it, however, because in the next moment, he was pushed against the wall with Tsukishima’s lips pressing against him roughly. Yamaguchi let out a surprised noise, which gave opportunity for Tsukishima to push his tongue in the other’s mouth and the boy didn’t hesitate to do it.

Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi’s knees apart with his leg, rubbing his knee to the front of his lover’s pants. Yamaguchi let out a moan and Tsukki’s lips curved in a victorious smirk. When they separated, he leaned his forehead against Yamaguchi’s, trying to catch his breath.

”I think, he figured it out by now,” he said on a hoarse voice, pulling the younger in a hug. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and pushed him away. Tsukishima couldn’t help, but pouted.

”You’ve nothing to be jealous of, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi assured him, running his fingers through his blond locks, ”even if you look super cute while being so.”


End file.
